Ruler of the Ring
by PhantomWriter8
Summary: In the forgotten realm, ruled over by a being known as the Overlord, a tournament is held once every 10,00 years for the strongest warriors from all time plains and all worlds. The winner is crowned the universes greatest warrior, while the others hang their head in shame, knowing that they are not as strong as they thought they were. Who will emerge victorious and who will crumble


It was time... Time for the tournament that would crown the universes next greatest warrior! And this year, The Overlord of the Forgotten Realm had hand picked twelve individuals that he believed to be the best of the best. Unlike the last tournament, each contestant would get their own specialized living quarters that would suit their needs and preferences, while the last contenders all had identical rooms. All that was left to do, was to gather the contenders. The Overlord had written twelve letters and would send them to the chosen individuals through transportation portals. He opened the portals within the contenders living quarters, and waited for their arrival.

_In Kagutsuchi._

Azrael had never been this bored, there was no one to fight, instead, he could only roam the forests of Kagutsuchi, hoping there would be something to ease his boredom. In all honesty, he preferred the freezer instead. Before he could turn back to Kagutsuchi so he could go cause some trouble, the Overlord's portal opened in front of him and dropped the note. Azrael was confused at first, but figured it might be a way to ease his boredom.

"Lets see what we have here." Azrael said as he opened the letter.

_"Congratulations! You are one of the select individuals chosen to partake in the tournament that crowns the universe's greatest warrior, Please proceed through the portal and await further instructions._

_Best of luck!_

_-The Overlord._

The letter brought a smile to Azrael's face, finally, something to alleviate his boredom!

"Now this is more like it! Finally, I'll be able to witness the strength of the universes greatest warriors! This is gonna be fun..." Azrael said excitedly as he walked through the portal.

As Azrael stepped through the portal, a bright light filled his vision and as soon as the light dissipated, Azrael was in his specialized living quarters. His place was filled with high end work out equipment, a reinforced bed, a specialized bathroom and a fully stocked kitchen. Azrael walked over to the fridge and opened it, to see different kinds of proteins and other personal delights.

"Well now, this place sure beats the freezer any day! Now, better warm up before that Overlord guy gives out some new instructions." Azrael said as he walked over to the workout equipment.

Now that the first contender had arrived, it was time to retrieve the next one.

_In Radriar's castle._

Radriar sat in his throne, he had just eradicated another one of Ausar's kin and was to wait years for the next to arrive.

"How pathetic, to think Ausar's kin cannot learn the simplest of lessons, No matter how many are sent my way, they shall fall before my blade." Radriar said as he held the Infinity Blade in his hands. Just as he was about to set off to find a new Dark Knight. Another portal with a letter opened in front of him.

"What might this be?" Radirar opened the letter to find the same letter Azrael had received.

_"Congratulations! You are one of the select individuals chosen to partake in the tournament that crowns the universe's greatest warrior, Please proceed through the portal and await further instructions._

_Best of luck!_

_-The Overlord._

Radriar dropped the letter as he stared at the portal before him.

"Perhaps it is time that the universe learns of my power! Yes... All shall kneel before the power of my blade!" Radriar said as he stepped through the portal.

The same bright light filled Radriar's vision as he was transported to his living quarters. When the light dissipated, Radriar was in his customized living quarters. Unlike Azrael's, there was no workout equipment, instead, it was filled with training dummies, and a room that Radriar could keep his weapon in. "Hm, it may be small, but it is acceptable." Radriar said, completely ignoring the fridge and going straight to the training dummies. The second contestant was now settled in. Time to retrieve the third individual.

_In the outskirts of Randgriz._

It was noon, and the nameless squad was sitting around planning out their next plan of attack.

Riela, along with Kurt and the others had just come back from a tough battle and despite their need for rest, they needed to prepare a counter attack. While preparing their plan, a portal opened right above their planning table and a letter fell from the air, and landed on Riela's lap. Everyone looked at Riela as she cautiously opened the letter.

_"Congratulations! You are one of the select individuals chosen to partake in the tournament that crowns the universe's greatest warrior, Please proceed through the portal and await further instructions._

_Best of luck!_

_-The Overlord._

Riela's jaw dropped as the others looked on in confusion. Riela couldn't really explain what she had just read, so she passed the letter around. Some people were questioning who the letter was for, but Kurt knew exactly who it was for.

"Well Riela, are you going to attend?" Kurt asked.

Everyone looked at her as she had the tough decision: Either leave her squad to participate, or ignore it and stay with her squad. Normally, a squad would be against this, but if one of their members had such a title, the enemy would know their power, so they were persistent on telling her to go. After the constant bombardment of reasons to attend, she decided to attend. As she stepped up on the table, she looked back to her squad with a smile.

"Goodbye everyone! Wish me luck!" Riela said with a smile, and with her parting words done, she stepped into the portal.

As usual, her vision was blinded by a bright light, and when she regained her vision, she was standing within her living quarters. It was full of pictures of her and her squad, comforting items, and a specialized stand for her lance and shield. She was surprised that this person knew of her Valkyrian origins, but she knew that if this Overlord person did not know of this, he or she wouldn't have invited her. Riela noticed the fridge and she had to admit, she was starving after the last mission. When she opened the fridge, she was delighted to see different kinds of dairy products and vast amounts of milk.

"Thank you Overlord!" She shouted aloud, whoever this Overlord was, they knew what she liked, but her first action, was to get some much needed rest, and with that, she hurried off to her bed. It was time, to retrieve the fourth contender.

_In New York. The Red Zone._

Alex sat upon a roof top, one of his legs dangling over the edge as he looked upon the madness he had bestowed upon the city. The streets swarming with infected and evolved infected. The sight brought a smile to his face. He had dealt with James Heller, and was now the most feared individual in New York, he wondered if anyone would be able to stop him. As Alex stood up and prepared to leap off the roof, a portal opened in front of him and dropped a letter. Alex caught the letter and opened it without haste.

_"Congratulations! You are one of the select individuals chosen to partake in the tournament that crowns the universe's greatest warrior, Please proceed through the portal and await further instructions._

_Best of luck!_

_-The Overlord._

Alex was contemplating if this was some sort of trick or prank or whatnot, but the portal seemed legit, and that`s what hooked Alex.

"Why not, with Heller gone, I wont have anyone to practice against. Well, lets get going"

With little hesitation, Alex jumped into the portal. As usual, his vision was blinded by a bright light, and as soon as it dispersed, he was in his living quarters. His place was filled with average New Yorker items. A TV, couch, and all of the basic elements. Alex knew that this was the kind of stuff that he would want in his place, should he had lived a normal life. Without saying a word, he hopped on the couch and turned on the TV. The first four contenders were now present, time to fetch the rest.

* * *

**Hi guys! ItsPhantomWriter8 here. I have decided to put my first fanfic on hold until I can get back into the writing mood for it, but until then, I hope you enjoy the story! If you want any characters to show up, leave it in the comments and if I like the idea, I will include them and credit you in the next chapter!**


End file.
